Various components, such as server modules, are stored in standard sized racks. However, not every component is the same size. Accordingly, the size of a component is not always the same size as the rack. In other words, the component may not always extend from the front of the rack all the way to the back of the rack. Thus, with traditional ways of mounting components in a rack, it may be difficult to service the back side of shorter components. Accordingly, there is need for component mounting solutions that accommodate for shorter components, such as to allow them to be easily serviced.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.